oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wall safe
Wall safes are found in the Rogues' Den, where four of them can be cracked providing you have a Thieving level of 50. Successfully cracking a safe yields 70 Thieving experience. A complete list of loot is found below. Beware - if you fail to crack a safe, a floor trap will spring and deal damage to you. There is a bank just seconds away, where you can get food. A stethoscope is used to increase the success rate of cracking the safe (requires 50 Agility & Thieving). These can be purchased from Martin Thwait, who can be found wandering around the general Rogues' Den area. When failing to crack the safe, you will trigger a trap, and a "Floor" will appear underneath you. Only after receiving damage, players can right-click the floor allowing 2 options: "Examine" which says "It's the floor..."; and "Search", which temporarily deactivates the trap, however even with the trap deactivated it is still possible to "slip and trigger the trap", therefore it is better to simply ignore the floor trap and continue cracking the safe. It is recommended to have some cheap food, e.g. jug of wine to heal with. Re-spawn of the wall safe is mere seconds, making this activity a very fast way to level up. With no failures and fast cracking (one attempt can take between 3 to 10 seconds) one could make about 1,500 experience points per minute, making it about 90k exp per hour, but realistically, it is significantly less (around ~20k/h). There are also usually a lot of players training Cooking nearby, so one could sell their loot for food, or simply use the everlasting fire to cook raw food the player already has. An alternative option is to buy drinks from the bar above the Den, though the drinks don't heal as much, even though they are cheap. Another alternative is to carry a Combat bracelet and use it to teleport back to the Warriors' Guild and loot your items. This avoids the need for food completely. You will not lose your combat bracelet, as its value is far greater than any single reward from cracking the safes. Cracking wall safes appears to be one of the fastest ways to get uncut gems. In an inventory of loot, you would get around 11 uncut emeralds, 11 uncut sapphires, 4 uncut rubies, if lucky and 1500 to 2200 coins. This is about ~20k coins per inventory. Even though it is possible to get more or less than 20k, all depending on your luck and the current prices of the gems. Players with 99 Thieving will notice a significantly higher success rates than players with lower levels (up to 93% success rate). Higher Agility levels reduce the damage a player receives for a failed attempt at cracking a safe. Loot * 20 coins (very common) * 40 coins (common) * Uncut sapphire (quite common) * Uncut emerald (uncommon) * Uncut ruby (uncommon) * Uncut diamond (rare) Loot rates (Based on a '''229' attempts sample taken on 9/27/2014 with stethoscope at level 52 Thieving without levelling)'' - Unsuccessful -(84x) - 36.7% - Successful (145x) - 63.3 % (100%) - Coins (111x) - 48.47% (76.55%) - Uncut sapphire (20x) - 8.73% (13.79%) - Uncut emerald (11x) -''' 4.8% ('''7.59%) - Uncut ruby (3x) - 1.31% '('2.06%) (Based on a '''333' attempts sample taken on 9/27/2014 with stethoscope at level 53 without leveling)'' - Unsuccessful (127x) - 38.13% - Successful (206x) -'61.86'% (100%) - Coins (163x) - 48.95% (79.13%) - Uncut sapphire (18x) - 5.4% (8.74%) - Uncut emerald (13x) - 3.9% (6.31%) - Uncut ruby (9x) - 2.7% (4.37%) - Uncut Diamond (3x) - 0.9% (1.46%) (Based on a '''1656 '''success sample with stethoscope at level 92 Thieving) - Uncut sapphire (170x) - 8.38% - Uncut emerald (101x) - 4.98% - Uncut ruby (53x) - 2.61% Trivia *On release, wall safe cracking was not mentioned in the Skill Advance Guide. It was added later in an update. *When using the stethoscope to crack wall safes, it is possible to crack the safe by simply clicking it, this method will still cause your character to use the stethoscope. It is currently unknown whether clicking the stethoscope or not determines your chance of succeeding. Category:Interactive scenery